NO NAME
by Korksie
Summary: Das ist eine kleine Geschichte von mir, die davon handelt, wie der zweite Krieg auch enden könnte. Es ist meine erste Story, also seit nicht so hart bei eurem Urteil. G Bitte Review!


Disclamer: Alles gehört J.Rowling. sich vor ihr verneigt

Inhalt: Hier geht es um die letzten Minuten nach dem Sieg gegen Voldemort.

Hinweis: Charakter stirbt

FSK:

Autor: Korksie

Dein Weg ist nun zu Ende und leise kam die Nacht. Wir danken dir für alles, was du für uns gemacht hast

„Wir haben gesiegt!" jubelte Ron und umarmte Hermine.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tot!" jubelten viele Zauberer.

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und es fing zu regnen an. Schon bald war der ganze Platz, an dem vor einigen Stunden zu vor, der große Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort statt gefunden hatte, durchnässt.

_Wenn du bei Nacht den Himmel anschaust,_

_wird es dir sein,_

_als lachten alle Sterne,_

_weil ich auf einem von ihnen wohne,_

_weil ich auf einem von ihnen lache._

Harry stand abseits von alle den jubelten Zauberern, mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand. Die Prophezeiung hatte sich erfüllt. Harry hatten den dunklen Lord im Duell besiegt. Nun stand er hier allein, auf den Länderein vor Hogwarts und schaute sich um. Der Regen fiel auf ihn hernieder und durchnässte seinen Umhang.

In ihrem Glück hatten die anderen Zauberer den Junger der lebt völlig vergessen.

Harry fiel auf die Knie und schaute sich um. Er sah, wie einige Meter von ihm entfernt, Ginny dem glücklichen Neville um den Hals fiel. Daneben stand Snape und lächelte sichtlich erleichtert. Etwas entfernt von ihm umarmten sich gerade Lupin und McGonagall. Dumbledore ging auf die Beiden zu und lächelte sie an. Hermine und Ron gingen auf ihre Lehrer zu und lächelten sie an.

_Das einzig Wichtige im Leben sind die Spuren von Liebe,_

_die wir hinterlassen, wenn wir ungefragt weggehen_

_und Abschied nehmen müssen._

Harry kippte zur Seite, immer noch mit dem Blick zu seinen Freunden. Sie waren glücklich und am Leben.

Der letzte Kampf hat viele Leben gekostet. Viele Todesser waren gestorben, doch auch sehr Viele, die sich Voldemort in den Weg stellten.

Harry war wieder mit seinen besten Freunden in den Kampf gezogen. Doch gegen Voldemort konnten sie ihm nicht helfen. Voldemort war sein Schicksal.

Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen, doch am Ende hat die Seite des Lichtes gesiegt.

_Dein Friede ist unser Trost_

Harry schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Tief in seinem Herzen begann er langsam zu begreifen, dass sein Ende gekommen war. Voldemorts Ende wird auch das Seine sein.

„Da vorne ist Harry!" schrie Hermine. Hermine's Stimme kam Harry soweit entfernt vor, dabei stand sie nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihm.

Harry öffnete mühsam die Augen und sah zu seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine. Hinter den Beiden standen Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore und Minivera McGonagall.

Harry lächelte seine Freunde an.

„Die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt!"

Ron und Hermine knieten sich neben ihren besten Freund hin. Hermine nahm seine Hand.

„Du warst einfach toll!" sagte sie lächelnd.

Harry schloss erneut seine Augen, er konnte spüren, wie ihm seine Kraft langsam verlässt. In weiter Ferne konnte er ein helles Licht sehen und dort standen seine Eltern mit Sirius.

_Wenn du bei Nacht den Himmel anschaust,_

_wird es dir sein,_

_als lachten alle Sterne,_

_weil ich auf einem von ihnen wohne,_

_weil ich auf einem von ihnen lache._

Harry öffnete ein letztes Mal seine Augen.

„Danke, für Alles!" sagte Harry mit geschwächter Stimme.

„Mr. Potter kommen Sie jetzt ja nicht auf die Idee uns zu verlassen!" sagte Snape.

„Mein Auftrag ist erfüllt, Professor!" sagte Harry.

„Aber Harry, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach gehen. Wir brauchen dich doch! Was wird dann aus unserer Auroren-Ausbildung?" fragte Ron.

„Die wirst du machen und dich dabei stets an unseren Traum erinnern. Tue das für das ich keine Zeit mehr hatte!" lächelte Harry seinen Freund an.

„Bitte verlass uns nicht!" weinte Hermine.

„Ich werde immer bei euch sein, in euren Herzen!" sagte Harry tröstend.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Ihnen muss nichts Leid tun. Sie haben alles richtig gemacht. Es müssen nun einmal im Krieg Opfer gebracht werden." sagte Harry.

„Professor McGonagall! Ich danke Ihnen, dass sie immer an mich geglaubt haben!" fuhr Harry fort.

„Harry…" begann Remus.

„Moony, es ist okay. Es ist nicht schlimm. Meine Eltern und Sirius warten schon auf mich. Endlich sehe ich sie wieder!" lächelte Harry.

„Werde endlich glücklich, Kleiner und grüße Tatze und Krone von mir!" sagte Remus.

„Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass ich solche Freunde wie euch kennen lernen durfte. Ich werde…" sagte Harry und schloss zum letzten Mal die Augen.

„HARRY,NEIN!" schrie Hermine und schüttelte den leblosen Körper von Harry.

„Hermine, es ist zu spät. Er ist tot!" sagte Ron unter Tränen.

_Der Himmel ist hell,_

_der Himmel ist blau,_

_und irgendwie, das wissen wir genau,_

_irgendwo da oben_

_und ganz bestimmt nicht allein,_

_irgendwo da oben musst Du sein._

_Auf einer Wolke oder so,_

_aber ganz bestimmt dort oben irgendwo._

Eine Woche später fand die Beerdigung statt. Harry wurde auf dem Friedhof von Godric Hollow beigesetzt, wie schon seine Eltern.

Zu seiner Beerdigung waren alle gekommen. Seine Muggelfamilie, auch wenn sie es nie erwähnt hatten, hatten sie Harry geliebt. Seine Freunde waren ausnahmslos alle gekommen, sogar Lupin, obwohl die Beerdigung an einem Vollmond statt fand.

Ehemalige Mitschüler waren gekommen, darunter auch einige aus Slytherin. Die Lehrer waren alle gekommen, sogar Snape hatte Tränen in den Augen. Die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix waren gekommen, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Unter den Trauernden waren auch einige Todesser, darunter Peter Pettigrew.

Alle die gekommen waren trauerten um den Helden der Zaubererwelt.

Auf seinem Grabstein war zu lesen:

**Harry James Potter **

Der Junge der Lebt

In Gedenken an unseren Freund und Helden

_Wenn ihr mich sucht,_

_dann sucht mich in euren Herzen._

_Wenn er mich gefunden habt,_

_dann werde ich euch nie wieder verlassen._

Am Tag seiner Beerdigung regnete es wieder und allen Anwesenden wussten, dass der Himmel um Harry weinte.

_Für den Frieden müssen Opfer gebracht werden, doch manche sind einfach zu groß. _


End file.
